The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting an accessory to a wheelchair. Specifically, the present invention relates to a telescoping mounting apparatus removably mountable upon a wheelchair. In addition, the present invention relates to accessories removably mountable on a wheelchair. More specifically, the present relates to wheelchair accessories including an articulating arm, a gun mount, an adjustable tray, a fishing rod holder, and a basket holder.
The present invention provides a novel mounting apparatus for removably mounting accessories onto a wheelchair. The present mounting apparatus is used in connection with wheelchairs having a frame supporting a seating. The mounting apparatus includes a telescoping bar having proximal and distal ends. A pair of bar mounts mount the telescoping bar to the wheelchair frame below the seat. An accessory mount is attached to the telescoping bar for mounting the accessory onto the mounting apparatus.